


I Have You

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversaries, Camping, M/M, mentions of being unable to swim/almost drowning, very brief/slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Virgil and Remy go on a camping trip with their friends, and an event earlier in the day has put Virgil in a bad mood. He still has a surprise to give to Remy though.





	I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by @incoherant-ramblings on Tumblr!
> 
> If you wanna support me and commission a fic from me, message me on Tumblr (preferably) @dr-gloom or on here to talk shop!

A familiar presence settles beside Virgil as he stokes the dying embers of a campfire. He hasn’t looked away from it since it still produced flames, the red glow of the embers imprinted on the backs of his eyelids. Neither man says anything for a long moment, until the other person tosses a ball of paper into the fire pit and Virgil pokes the embers until it catches fire.

“How are you doing?”

“How the fuck do you think I’m doing?” He snaps, “I’m pissed off, and still fucking damp, which sucks now especially since it’s dark and cold.”

“Well you can always restart the fire.” By now, the paper’s completely burnt to ash. After another moment of silence, he continues. “Listen, you know I’d do anything for you babe-”

“Then why didn’t you stop them, Remy?”

Remy throws his hands up. “It was a harmless prank! Patton thought it would be funny!”

Virgil turns on him, his face pinched with anger. “It wasn’t harmless and it wasn’t fucking funny! I could’ve drowned!”

“We didn’t know-!”

“Which is why you don’t _do _that shit!”

“Okay, okay. You’re right. We shouldn’t have thrown you in the lake. But I saved you, right? You’re okay.” Remy nudges Virgil’s shoulder, and even in the low light of the moon Remy can tell he’s blushing a little. 

“Yeah, I guess,” he grumbles, poking the embers again. Remy sighs and stands, walking over to their stack of firewood and grabbing a few logs. Virgil stops poking the embers long enough for Remy to assemble a teepee out of the logs, grabbing a sheet of newspaper to crumple up and shove inside. The embers are - thankfully - hot enough that the newspaper catches fire, and within a few minutes they have a decent fire going. 

Virgil scoots closer to Remy, and Remy wraps an arm around him while Virgil rests his head on the other’s shoulder. Remy can feel the slight dampness of his shirt, made cold by lowering night time temperatures, and guilt starts to gnaw at him. Virgil was right, he could have been seriously hurt, and all because they hadn’t stopped to think. Now that he was thinking about it, it should have been obvious. Virgil never joined them when they went swimming. Sure, he would come along, but he’d never jump in. At the pool, he’d either sit on the edge with his feet in the water or stay sitting on the steps the whole time. At the waterpark, he’d stick to the shallow part of the wave pool or the park’s version of a lazy river. And at the lake…

At the lake, he’d just sat the whole time on a beach towel with a book, and Remy had wanted him to join in the fun.

“You should take your shirt off, let your skin warm up.” Remy mutters. 

“I didn’t bring any spare clothes, just enough for the trip.”

Remy shrugs, giving Virgil a small smirk. “So take one of mine, you look cute in my stuff anyways.” A small thrill of victory goes through him when Virgil’s cheeks flush pink. “But seriously, babe, you need to get out of these clothes before they make you sick.” 

Virgil gives him a wary look. “How do I know you’re not just trying to get me naked to trick me into sex.” Remy gives him a _look _and he relents, “Okay, yeah, that doesn’t make sense, you’re right.” He huffs lightly as he stands, pulling off his shirt, Remy making an offended noise when Virgil drops it on top of his head. By the time he gets it off his head and fixes his hair, Virgil’s stepping out of his pants too. These he keeps in his arms as he sits back down on the blanket-covered log in just his boxers. “I’m not taking these off.”

Remy throws his hands up with a grin. “I’m not making you. I can ogle your sexy bod just fine like this.” Virgil’s blush darkens and he shoves Remy lightly. Remy laughs quietly, looking at Virgil’s shirt in his lap. Virgil’s hand slips into the pocket of his jeans and plays with the small box inside. He supposed now was a good time to do this, since the others weren’t awake to witness him being a sap. He takes a deep breath and pulls out the little cardboard box, looking down at it. 

“Hey, Rem?”

Remy hums, watching as one of the logs crumbles, sending sparks into the air. 

“Do you know what today is?”

Remy glances over at Virgil. He doesn’t seem to notice the box. “Uhm…. Friday? Or is it Saturday now… what time is it?” Virgil can’t help but let out an amused snrk.

“No, genius. It’s… our six month anniversary.”

Remy hums, a look of recognition crossing his face. “That rings a few bells. That shakes a tambourine.” Virgil lets out a surprised laugh at that. 

“What? I don’t- I can’t even-” he shakes his head. “Nevermind. Uhm… I sort of… made you something… here.” He shoves the box at Remy, looking away. Remy raises an eyebrow, slowly taking the box and opening it. Inside is two teardrop-shaped gemstones positioned to look like halves of a heart, one a dark pink and the other almost olive green, inlaid into the lid of… something. Remy takes it out, opening it. That something is a handmade compass, obviously made with care. Remy looks at the sky to figure out where east and west are, then looks down at the compass. Well shit, it works.

Virgil clears his throat. “That’s uh… peridot and tourmaline. Our birthstones. And it’s a compass ‘cause I’m tired of your ass getting lost walking two feet to the left.” He grumbles, though Remy can tell it’s meant as a joke. Remy’s sense of direction is bad - probably why Virgil gave him the compass, like he said - but it wasn’t that bad. He smiles, leaning over to kiss Virgil’s cheek. “This is great, babe. Thanks. I won’t be able to give you yours until we get home-”

“Because you forgot.”

“I didn’t _forget_! I just didn’t know it was today! Your present is sitting in my apartment, swearsies.”

Virgil rolls his eyes and smiles, pressing a brief kiss to Remy’s lips. “Relax, it’s fine.” He leans against Remy again, Remy’s arm wrapping around him. His eyes slip closed with a content hum as Remy presses a kiss to his hair. “I’m just happy that I have _you_.”


End file.
